In oil and gas wells, multi-pathway tubes around screen shrouds are known to convey gravel pack slurry beyond annular obstructions of any kind. In general, such multi-pathway tubes (also termed alternate path technology) begin “operating” automatically when an obstruction such as an annular bridge arises. Multi-pathway tubes are open to the annulus just downstream of a gravel pack packer and provide an alternate path for the flow of the slurry if indeed gravel slurry pressure rises due to an annular obstruction. Where no annular obstruction exists, the multi-pathway tube is naturally bypassed for the easier flowing annulus.
Where the multi-pathway tube does become a slurry conduit, that slurry is reintroduced to the annulus downstream of the obstruction by exiting ports in the multi-pathway tube where pressure in the annulus allows. Because of the high pressure in the multi-pathway tube, the slurry tends to exit at a high velocity. Slurry being by nature erosive, a property exacerbated by high velocity, it is a very effective cutting implement. Any type of control line utilized must be protected from this discharge.
In order to run control lines downhole, the art has clamped the lines to outside of the screen shroud, and run an additional screen shroud outside of the multi-pathway tubes. This may be effective but does increase the overall outside dimension of the assembly. As one of skill in the art is all too aware, increasing an outside dimension or reducing an inside dimension are to be avoided.